


What happened in November

by jamtarts



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtarts/pseuds/jamtarts
Summary: I just rememberedWhat happened in NovemberI'm the one who killed them allI died after the fall-Inspired by the song "September" by The Living Tombstones.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Nowhere To Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, this is my first fic in many years so please bear with me. The plot is /loosely/ based around the SMP war, however not everything will be the same so please don't comment things like "oMg tHat NevEr HapPened' because I'll just point and laugh.  
> I recommend listening to the song "September" by The Living Tombstones, it sets the scene and it is a banger.
> 
> Also, I am not in anyways shipping, any and all relationships will be platonic soulmates as most if not all of mcyt/dreamteam are uncomfortable with shipping :D

❝ If buildings were paper, I might

feel their drift, see how easily

they fall away on a sigh, a shift

in the direction of the wind. ❞

_\- Tissue, Imtiaz Dharker_

* * *

It was a cold winters morning, the shallow orange sun arising from the horizon. There was a prickly, breath sitting in the air. Wilbur sat on a bench, looking over at what was once his. L'manburg, or Manburg as it is now called. There was a sense of nostalgia sweeping through him as he watched over; the calm lands that were once beautiful and cheerful, the memories of him and his sidekick Tommy pacing through the lands on horseback, the war against King Dream that got them exiled there. But now he's exiled once again, from his land. The land he built up, the land he deserved back. The land unrightfully that had been stolen from him.

  
He kicked a stone, "God fucking damn it," He shouted over the edge of the cliff, "God damn it, Schlatt. Why do you have to take absolutely everything away from me?". His fist slammed onto the seat next to him, pushing himself up only to bend over the fence in front of him. Rage coursed through his veins, his hatred for the man growing by the second. All that runs through his mind is ways to devour that man, to crush him up into little pieces and feed him to the pigs, to make his people hate the man. Ways to get his revenge.

  
He heard quiet footsteps close in on him, a hand appeared on his shoulder. But not in malice, no, it was a reassuring pat on the back. "Tommy," Wilbur turned around to face him, "Tommy, what are you doing here?" He asked. He wanted alone time, he wanted to be able to be angry, and to scream at his heart's content. The younger male looked up at him, eye to eye. But there was no answer. But there were shared thoughts. They were both there for the same reason. 

  
"I will take this land back, Tommy," He turned and stared out at the white house. The house that was made for them, not Schlatt. Not that traitor. "I will take it back. It's ours, always has been and always will be. I don't care whether Schlatt believes he rules over it, because he doesn't. Any control he has is temporary." The brunette's fists clenched, wrapping around the bar in front of him. He couldn't lose to this man, ever. His knuckles were white, and they didn't show any signs of letting go.

Tommy looked out as well, watching vice president Quackity run around the land towards Elton John's house - legend says that it was built by the man himself - in the distance he could see Schlatt's minions tearing it down brick by brick. Memories of the land have been disappearing by the day: buildings burnt down, bricks torn and tossed, everything's disappearing. Manburg is just a shadow of what it used to be. L'Manburg was once a beautiful place, whilst only one original tree survived after the war against King Dream, a new forest was built. Tommy's old house, now the "Manburg Embassy" stood strong in the hill it was built in. It wasn't recognisable, however, barely anything was recognisable; and they knew that soon nothing would be recognisable. And at that point, their reign would truly be over. Forever. "I want to help. You can't do it alone, Wilbur, you're not indestructible."

  
"I know I'm not," He started to walk parallel to the edge, hands up in the air - whether in defeat or frustration we will never know, "Look, Tommy, that man is destroying everything. L'Manburg was meant to be untouchable. We were meant to be the best place in this world. Now, look at it... it's nothing. I can't continue going on like this, seeing every little thing we put our time and effort into being turned to dust. And as much as you want to walk in and scream and shout at Schlatt, we have to act-"

  
"Act? Act? We have been acting? We've built a base, we've got materials. We have intel Wilbur," Tommy shouted at him, they are acting. Why would Wilbur think they aren't, just because they haven't yet reclaimed their land, doesn't mean they aren't acting. "Please tell me what more we can do to "act". I've put my soul into building our new base, do you mean that's not acting. That I'm just sitting there and doing nothing? Because I can stop acting if you want." He paused, taking in a breath and letting his anger settle down. And whilst he was not calm, fighting was not going to help them move forwards. "Wilbur, it's us two. It's only us two. It'll be impossible as only one."

Wilbur laughed, "You don't think I know it's just us two. You don't think I didn't realise that everyone else I ever loved has betrayed us for that man? **_Have you not noticed?! Everyone who's claiming to be on our side, they're lying to us! Tubbo? He's lying to you, man, he- he would drop us at the second he realises we're not in the lead anymore!_"** The elder's facial expression morphed into a smile, "But we haven't lost it; we haven't acted yet, and _god_ will you know the moment we have acted, so maybe we are still in the lead. And if acting doesn't work, well, there's only one other route for us to go down..."

He laughed maniacally, "... _destruction_.'

He pulled out his bow, and shot. One single warning shot, right at the door of the white house. "And, well, if that doesn't work. This is just our fate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this book, later chapters will get longer - this was a quick intro into the book. Y'all can bully (constructively criticise - i have a fragile ego) me as much as you like in the comments, or just come to say hi ^~^
> 
> Also, do y'all like the poems/quotes at the start? If not I won't include them. Also, do you like the quotes from the actual smp? I wanted to add some pure stuff in as well.
> 
> (edited - 23/11/20)


	2. World of Make Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // Minor use of knives, no death or actual harm // Very minor mention of blood (extremely minor like one or two words)  
> If you want to skip, I will summarise at the end in the notes!

❝ Heard melodies are sweet, but those unheard

Are sweeter; therefore, ye soft pipes, play on;

Not to the sensual ear, but, more endear'd,

Pipe to the spirit ditties of no tone:

Fair youth, beneath the trees, thou canst not leave

Thy song, nor ever can those trees be bare;

Bold Lover, never, never canst thou kiss,

Though winning near the goal yet, do not grieve;

She cannot fade, though thou hast not thy bliss,

For ever wilt thou love, and she be fair! ❞

_\- Ode on a Grecian Urn, John Keats_

* * *

With a wine bottle in his left hand, a cigarette in the other, Schlatt looked down on his people working. He reclined elegantly onto his sofa, a smile plastered on his face as he watched them work themselves away. He takes a breath of his cigarette, holding the gaseous cancer in his lungs before ~~blowing~~ coughing out. Next to him, sat uncomfortably on the floor, was Quackity. However, he didn't complain about being uncomfortable. He was allowed to sit, the people weren't.

"Quackity," the man spat, "Bring me Nihachu, will you?" With what sounded like a simple question, but was really a life or death command, Quackity quickly stood up and dashed out of the white house. Running down the path as he watched his once friends slaving away for the man he once worked with. He ran as quickly as he could - trying to find the poor girl to bring to the man. She was down in the quarry, mining cobblestone and coal for Manburg's gain. Their main export being the latter, earning money for no one but their leader. Well, unless you count the bread they're giving to continue being able to move, then maybe themselves. If the people don't do a good enough job, their daily ration of bread is removed. That's what kept the land moving, keeping the people 'happy'.

Quackity walked into the mine, watching his friends mine away whilst trying to track down Niki, asking everyone about where they last saw her. He finally got an answer, running towards where he was told she would be. The mines were massive chunks of land, carved out by the desperate work of the people. Seven floors of rock and darkness, lit by the cheapest of torches. The air was filled with dust and dampness. A rancid smell of mould and fire lingered in the corridors. The ceilings were held up by flimsy wood. One wrong move and the whole mine could collapse - shutting in everyone. Or worse, killing them. Not that Schlatt would care, just the minor set back of losing a couple of expendable workers. The idea never came into anyone's head - either way they would have a horrible death. Either working away for their dictator, or dying in pain beneath tonnes of rock. Neither option is deemed a fortunate end. There were many dead ends that Quackity walked into, the corridors of grey stone were repetitive and finding your way around was almost impossible. Then, on the third floor below ground level of the mine in one of the many corridors, he found her. Just where he had been told. "Niki! Niki!" He shouted to get her attention, watching her stop mining and turn toward him, "Please, follow me. _He_ wants to see you." The petrified face on Niki's face made his heart drop. Neither of them knew if she was safe or not. The chanced of having a safe encounter with Schlatt was, well, almost impossible. And with that, they were both off as fast as they could move (not without getting lost inside the dark mines). 

When they had arrived back at the white house, Schlatt was leaning against the door. The white house wasn't really white. Or a house... instead, it was a rectangular block of a building purely made of cobblestone and glass. It was not at all visually appealing, but better than the mud huts everyone else lived in. "Took you long enough, take her upstairs." He slurred out, drunk off his head. He smacked Quackity around the back of the head whilst the boy walked past him to lead Niki upstairs. He stumbled up the stairs, almost losing consciousness on at least three occasions. "Nihachu," He said nefariously, "come sit." He pointed at the seat next to where he was sat earlier in that day.  
This was an offer she could not refuse, an offer on its own is rare. But an offer to sit down. Something had to be wrong. Very, very wrong. "Of course...?" She replied unsteadily, her eyes flicking between the coldness of Schlatt's and the confusedness of Quackity's. Schlatt smiled, watching her sit down.  
"I have a favour to ask of you, Nihachu," He began, an almost silent maniacal laugh rang out from his mouth, "And I know you'll do it for me." The man leaned down and whispered in her ear. Niki's eyes widened, "No! I won't do it!" She screamed, jumping up. She was stopped by an arm wrapping around her, a knife pressed to her chin. A hand gripped her chin tightly, clear marks being made on her skin. A sliver of blood trickled down her neck to pool on her collar bone.

"No, I think you'll do it, won't you, Nihachu?" With a face of pure insanity, he pressed the knife harder on her windpipe. Then, with a feeble nod, a nod that meant her throat was not dissected, Niki agreed. "Welcome to the team, I know you'll do me well. I can guarantee that you're the best man - or shall I say woman - for the job." A look of satisfaction was on Schlatt's face, an evil smile never seen before. Eyes showing a darkness that could steal souls. He pulled the knife up and across her chin, cutting into her skin.

With a clatter, the knife dropped to the floor. The once pristine metal slightly stained with her blood. "Don't make me the bad guy, Nihachu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SKIPPED  
> \- Schlatt mean and asks Quackity to collect Nihachu  
> \- Quackity collects Nihachu and takes back to the white house (where Schlatt stays)  
> \- Schlatt threatens Nihachu into an unknown job
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave some thoughts in the comments below, maybe a kudos as well haha  
> Until next time
> 
> (Again I'm sorry it's short I hope to expand as the story moves on)  
> (edited - 23/11/20)


End file.
